1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains performance management. More particularly, it relates to measuring and managing the performance of an information technology (IT) organization.
2. Background Art
Developing a system that measures the performance of an IT organization is critical to managing the IT organization and continually improving the processes that it employs over time. However, no regular, canonical method for developing a system that measures the performance of an IT organization is evident in the industry. The lack of such a method creates great difficulty in understanding the performance of the IT organization, and this is a critical aspect to successful management and improvement of the IT organization over time. This problem has existed since the formation of IT organizations. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a repeatable work product-based method for defining and implementing a measurement program for an IT organization.
There is a need in the art for a system and method for providing measurement gap analysis describing the relationship between the measurement system and the underlying organization and processes. Without appropriate organizational and process support, it is difficult for any measurement system to achieve maximum potential usefulness. Measurement systems that are supported by the appropriate organizational structure and are fully integrated with the organizations process have a much higher probability of being effective.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for systematically defining and implementing a measurement program.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for implementing a measurement program that is supported by an appropriate organizational structure and that is fully integrated with the organization's processes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for identifying and defining measurements necessary to support the management of an IT organization.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for linking defined measurements to organization goals and objectives.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method of integrating measurement ownership into an organizational model.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for integrating measurement data collection into an IT process model.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for developing a technical environment for supporting measurement data collection, analysis and reporting.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for developing the technical interfaces necessary to support measurement data collection.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for developing measurement reporting methods.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for developing training and end-user support materials for a measurement system.